Typically, a generator set, or genset, can be used as a primary, off-grid power source or as a backup power source to an existing electrical grid system. For example, gensets may be used to provide electrical power at construction sites where utility electricity may be unavailable. A genset is a combination of an electrical generator and an engine. The engine, or other prime mover, may combust fuel to provide mechanical power to the electrical generator. The electrical generator converts the mechanical power received from the engine into electrical power.
In practice, the power demand on the genset fluctuates as loads are activated and deactivated. During such transient states, gensets may generally be slow reacting in response to loading or unloading conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need for load management systems and methods that quickly respond to changes in power demand, while allowing the genset to stay within its nominal operating range.
A load management apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,088,180, entitled, “Load Shed Control Module for Use with Electrical Generator.” The load management apparatus of the '180 patent selectively adds and sheds loads on the electrical generator to prevent overloading of the electrical generator. In particular, the '180 load management apparatus learns the load profile for each load during a learning mode and executes one or more load shed processes to control which electrical loads are loading the electrical generator.
While effective, there is still a need for systems and methods that can quickly respond to all loading and unloading power demands on the genset, while allowing the genset to stay within its nominal operating range.